Bio Boosted Armor Guyver: Parallel Dimension
by PickledGear
Summary: An Alternate Universe to Yoshiki Takaya's Guyver Manga. In this the Relic isn't found in Mount Minikami Japan but in Northern Canada near the arctic circle. When a Chronos Agent named Eric Force is intrigued by the effort Chronos took to retrieve the units then steals them. In this world the Guyvers are entirely different people with different goals. How will that change the world?


**Bio Boosted Armor Guyver: Parallel Dimension**

**Chapter 1**

Northeast of the city of Vernon, British Columbia the morning sun began to rise high above the infinite white forest that surrounded a small lake. The small mists that swirled around the lake's surface shined from the sun's glare. Winter kept the people of the city of Vernon from spending a day out on the lake. A small layer of snow covered the ground that ran around the lake's perimeter.

A man covered in layers of coats walked to the shore of the lake. Kneeling down the man picked up a beached branch swirling it in the soaked earth. The air was cold enough that his breath was visible as it escaped his lungs. Pulling back his numerous coat sleeves he looked at his watch.

According to his watch the time was around 7am. The man chuckled. "7am and still dark out." He walked back to his tent that he had set up in the forest near the lake. His journey had been an arduous one. Being chased the entire way by a group of people hell bent on his death all the while trying to stay healthy.

First thing he did entering his tent was check the bag he had been carrying with him since the beginning of his journey. It hadn't been touched. The bag along with him was what this group were so adamant on finding and taking. The bag carried something invaluable, there was no price that could be adequate enough to be bargained for them.

He had little time to rest. He took down his tent and jammed it all in his traveling pack. If he was going to get south of the border it would have to be in a couple days and not weeks or months. Hopefully the group wasn't as omniscient as he thought they were. Walking in a forest for hours you can lose your direction pretty quickly so he stuck to the outskirts of the forests. The canadians had cut a completely straight line that went on for miles through the forests. It would help guide him to the nearest form of civilization.

He intended to rest in Vernon, knowing that those who pursued him would never show themselves publicly, even in a small city. He could thank the internet for bringing the entire world together. How could they hide themselves when over 20 people at once could film them with their phones? It was fool proof in his head.

The sound of a jet's engines soared over his head. Though he couldn't see it as the gray clouds hid the jet from his sight. The more he went southwest along the cut path the more and more he heard engines and technology of human culture. He couldn't wait to have a good meal and a nice rest on a bed. Any bed would do even a broken down spring mattress. He imagined everything he wanted to do when he would reach Vernon. A much needed motivation for him to keep walking. With his feet being so sore that his socks were painted red from layer after layer of blisters bleeding through.

After hiking for nearly an hour he finally saw it. The city of Vernon. The forest finally broke into open fields of farms and small homes. He jogged down the hill till he reached a paved road. Along this paved road were houses that seemed to belong to more well off people then farmers. The snow had all but melted now leaving a new clean shine to everything that it had melted upon. Once more he looked at his watch. It had taken him 2 hours to get to where he was from his camp site at the lake.

He was all in the clear by now seeing as almost everyone should be awake by this time of day. He walked through the streets where more and more homes patterned each corner. They all looked safe but knowing this wasn't the 1950s where people just let strangers in all nilly willy he decided to keep walking further into Vernon.

He had finally left the suburb like outlet and onto a much larger road that was leading him into the city. Still the sounds of the city seemed to get farther and farther away from him the closer he got to his goal. He became suspicious of everything. He still hadn't seen a living person or any vehicles. He only heard them. The world felt more empty then how it did out in the wilderness.

He felt like he was being watched from every direction. He gripped his bag reassuring himself he still had it. Suddenly he saw a vehicle driving down the road he was on. Perhaps he could hitch a ride from them into Vernon. Sticking his thumb out and waving at the vehicle to get their attention.

As the vehicle got closer he could work it out to be a van. An older model shaped like a rectangle. Its engines revved as it sped faster down the road towards him. It was them! He knew it was to easy to just walk into the city.

He threw his backpack off and dredged through it to find his fire arm. He pulled out his pistol and put it behind his back along with the bag. Once again he found himself confronted by them on the side of the road.

The van screeched to a halt just a few meters away from him as men in well dressed suits stepped out fixing their ties and sun glasses.

"So Eric we found you yet again." One of them smirked. There were 6 of them standing together staring Eric down with sinister smiles. Eric pulled his handgun out and pointed it at them. "Don't you step any closer or I'll put so many holes in you they'll think your swiss cheese!" He said cocking the hammer back on the gun to assert he was telling the truth.

"Seriously? Mr. Force you know what we are capable of." the agent said. "Do you think a measly pea shooter will have any effect on us?!" They all laughed at Eric in unison.

"No I guess not." He said throwing it to the ground. "So... Chronos." Eric paused throwing all his gear to the side of the road. He then held up the bag in front of himself and dangled it to them.

"Is this what you're after?" Eric taunted. "Why are you so cocky?" the man asked. Eric placed the bag on the ground and then kicked it over to the side of the road with the rest of his belongings. "How do you think I got away from the previous team?!" Eric asked, eyebrow raised. He began taking off his multiple coats nonchalantly.

"Yeah we know you're a Razell class zoanoid. They were just to dumb to realize you're smarter then you look." They said.

"Oh you have no clue how much smarter." Eric said throwing his last coat off while walking towards them. "Are you suicidal?!" the Chronos agents laughed. "Come see if I am!" Eric shouted getting in a battle stance.

"Go, get rid of this rat!" the leading agent ordered. All but the leader took their shades off as their clothes tore and exploded off their growing and transforming into ferocious monsters. "You really want to test your Razell form's strength against ours?" The team leader menacingly asked.

"Oh definitely." Eric answered gesturing them to bring it. The zoanoids like lightning leaped and grabbed Eric. "Now die you pest!" the ramotith zoanoid growled as he began to start squeezing Eric with a bear hug.

"You first!" Eric shouted. "TRANSFORM!"

A massive explosion blew back the other zoanoids as dust and smoke blinded them from the aftermath. As the dust cleared the road was smeared with the gore and gibs what used to be of the ramotith. All that was recognizable was the head his eyes wide open tearing blood.

"WHATS THIS!?" one of the zoanoids shouted. "Was it a bomb? Did the coward blow himself up!?" A figure appeared in the remnants of the explosion. Its eyes glowed followed by the sound of an air burst.

"You're all dead." it said with a metallic reverb to its voice. The figure stepped out of the smoke. "What the fuck is that!?" the leader said. "I am your executioner." the scarlet creature said pointing to the group. "I can kill him." one of them said rushing the crimson creature.

"Wait Broiz!" the team leader ordered. But it was to late the zoanoid had grabbed its opponent's head trying to squeeze it. The exposed muscles of Broiz's body flexed and bowed as all of its strength had no effect on the monster's head.

"Why won't you! DIE!?" Broiz strained.

"Leave me alone." The Red organism stated as he shoved his arms into Broiz's chest. "Gaaagh!" Broiz screamed as he was torn in half. "This is why Chronos failed last time." It said holding the 2 halves of Broiz in both hands. "The Guyver bonded with me, you're outmatched in every possible way."

"You!... you have a guyver unit!?" The leader screamed. Without hesitation the 3 other zoanoids rushed the guyver. "Except in NUMBERS!" they shouted with their claws out ready to tear the guyver apart. The first zoanoid to reach him found their jaw clutched in the guyver's hand then just as fast as he was caught, his jaw was ripped from his skull. Blood spewed from what used to be the zoanoid's jaw all over the guyver. The blood seemed to be absorbed by the crimson guyver as it was lost to the armor's color.

Eric then slammed his fist upwards into the zoanoid's head breaking through the bone. The zoanoid went limp as it hung on Eric's fist. Tossing the corpse aside Eric readied himself for the remaining 2 zoanoids who attacked him at the same time. He dodged every swing and slash from them, toying with them. He then allowed them to grasp his arms further continuing the fun he was having.

"Really?! A malcut?" Eric chuffed as both zoanoids struggled to hold his arms. The other zoanoid parallel from the malcult was another ramotith. "Chronos really thinks I'm not capable do they?!" The Guyver extended its high frequency swords on his forearms as they punctured both zoanoids in their chests. Eric ripped his arms upwards slicing the upper halves of both zoanoids completely off exposing organs as they slopped out of lower halves.

Only the untransformed team leader remained. "Come on... turn!" Crimson egged the man on. "We'll have what we want!" The leader shouted as he began to transform. His flesh tore and split as his body was mutilated into a massive armored looking zoanoid. Something Eric had never seen.

"None of those zoanoids stand in comparison to me! ZENCREBE!" the zoanoid roared. The massive horn on his head began to glow burning the area around his body and instantly evaporated any water on the ground.

"All of you are all the same, you're just uglier then the rest." Eric said as he charged the massive zoanoid. Zencrebe did nothing to stop Eric's advance. The Guyver's fist slammed into the zoanoid's hard shell and had almost no effect.

"What!?" Eric yelled as the zoanoid slammed his massive arms into Eric's chest, the immense horns protruding from the forearms tearing into the guyver's armor.

"Agh!" Eric screamed in pain as he was sent flying backwards. Crimson looked at his chest as the armor boiled and popped from the intense heat that Zencrebe's horns caused. "I am no ordinary zoanoid! My ability to increase my body temperature allows me to slice your armor like butter!"

"What if not a zoanoid, are you then?!" Eric asked trying to buy himself sometime to heal. "I am the true ultimate war machine! I am a HYPER ZOANOID!" Zencrebe cried out laughing at the helpless guyver. "I don't know why Chronos finds the Guyver units so important. If they're hyper zoanoids are so much more deadlier and powerful." The hyper zoanoid said walking towards Eric.

"You will find out soon enough." Eric said getting himself back on his feet. "I'm flattered that Chronos actually sent you to take me out." Crimson said. "I underestimated them."

Crimson lunged towards Zencrebe yet again trying to find a weak spot to the zoanoid. But each attempt failed as the armor's fists smoked from the heat emanating from Zencrebe. The blue armor was to strong for fists even without his body heat.

"You're to quick for me Guyver! But you won't be for this!" Zencrebe shouted as he fired a head mounted laser at the guyver. They hit Eric but didn't have any effect on his armor save for the scorch marks that were healed within an instant.

"WHAT!?" Zencrebe said shocked. "Hmmm looks like you aren't what you say you are!" Crimson said firing his own head laser at the hyper-zoanoid's eyes. The beam hit as Zencrebe stumbled back holding his face in pain. "AAAAGH YOU BASTARD!" Out of rage Zencrebe began firing sporadically everywhere to hit the Guyver. But every shot missed as Crimson began to charge up a pressure cannon blast in his palms. "Lets see if you're armor can handle a gravity attack!" Pulling his arms back holding the mini black hole in his palms then with a thrust shoving the powerful blast towards the hyper zoanoid.

The pressure cannon blast zoomed after Zencrebe slamming against his right shoulder annihilating his entire arm in the process. Zencrebe howled as his blood sprayed everywhere. "You blew off my arm you son of a bitch!"

"What is it with you guys at Chronos stating the obvious huh?" Crimson retorted. "DIE!" Zencrebe screamed as his entire body began to heat up glowing orange. The asphalt underneath his feet started to melt and grass caught fire as Zencrebe began to show his true power.

Eric began to step back as his own armor was slowly catching fire and boiling just from the irradiating heat coming from Zencrebe. "Shit!" Eric said behind his teeth. "I kill you even if it means I die in the process!" Zencrebe steamed.

"You're just plain loco huh?" Crimson said taking a few more steps back as the heat grew further and further. By now over 40 meters around Zencrebe was decimated by the blaze. "BURN GUYVER!" Zencrebe bellowed as he began to stampede towards Eric, bringing the sweltering heatwave with him. This was his final attack against the Guyver. Zencrebe's own body now aflame.

"DISAPPEAR!" Crimson extended his high frequency blades and rushed Zencrebe head on. The Guyver picked up speed nearing almost 70 mph his blades aimed like a jouster's lance. The bio boosted armor began to melt away. Eric was close to losing consciousness as the heat was so immense he was holding his breath. The Control metal kept him awake however. The high frequency blade aimed at Zencrebe the closest fell off the guyver as Eric had to immediately switch arms.

"You're NOTHING!" Eric shouted with his the last air in his lungs as his blade cleaved through Zencrebe's head. Crimson lost his footing from running so fast along with the liquid asphalt tripping him up. He fell for another 30 feet before finally sinking into the asphalt.

"NOOOoooo.." Zencrebe wretched over as his body exploded from the pressure and heat that the gash helped escape from his torso.

The asphalt hardened around the Crimson Guyver's body as he laid resting after the sudden end of the fight. "Fucking ridiculous." Eric said as he broke smashed the asphalt off his body by yanking his arm out of it.

The Guyver stood up and looked himself over. The armor already began healing from the wounds he had acquired. "Amazing." Eric said to himself feeling the reforming high frequency blade.

"The BAG!" Eric ran over to where he had thrown all his belongings off the side of the road. He sighed as he saw everything was still okay. He opened up the bag that had the remaining 2 guyver units in them and they were still intact. Their control metals rhythmically pulsating as Eric's control metal soon joined them.

"Eugh enough you three." Eric said as he recalled the Guyver. The armor then disappeared to where ever it goes when he wasn't using it. Whether it was an alternate universe or parallel dimension he had no clue. But he knew he had power. Immense power and no one was going to dictate how he would use it. He would use it however he wanted.

As Zencrebe's heat dissipated the cold of winter soon took over once more. Eric shivered as he threw his coats and backpack on. He looked at his watch once more. "Noon?" Eric said scratching his head. "Huh... strange."


End file.
